The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Service providers provide end users with services that involve data originating from persistent data sources. The data sources themselves are often unequipped to provide such services. Instead, end users connect via clients to applications that provide these services. Applications, in turn, interact with the data sources to provide these services.